The Brightest Colors Fill My Head
by The Lupine Sojourner
Summary: *AU from Lightning's Child* **Don't NEED to read Lightning's Child before this** Rosemary O'Neil was the daughter of an Irish businessman and quite different from most girls. Always out of place, she turns to her only true friend; William Eorl, a poor boy with a vision of an entirely different world in his eyes. A world he invites her to live in with him. All Canon Couples included


**SO...** _ **THE GREATEST SHOWMAN**_ **IS ABSOLUTELY _GORGEOUS_ AND WELL WORTH A VIEWING! HOPE YOU ALL GET A CHANCE TO SEE IT! THIS IS THE RESULT OF ME WATCHING IT AND THEN BEING OBSESSED WITH THE SOUNDTRACK AND THE STORY EVER SINCE! ;) SERIOUSLY, IT'S AMAZING!**

 **BUT I DIGRESS! ONTO THE STORY!**

 **~ THE LUPINE SOJOURNER**

It was a Tuesday, I think, when I met him. Trailing behind his father in clothes that had definitely seen better days, to tailor a new suit for Father. The boy was cute, in a rugged 'boy from the street' kind of way. I watch him help his father for a while, distracted as I wait for my mother to finish the tea. I take a chance as the father dismisses him and approach, clearing my throat as I had been taught. He whirls, all blonde hair, green eyes and trepidation. I give him an easy smile.

"Hello." I greet. _Start simple. Good plan._ I congratulate myself, folding my hands daintily. The boy gives me a half-hearted smile.

"He-hello, ma'am." He returns, nodding and even bowing a little at the waist. It seems he, too, knows how to properly greet someone, at least.

"I am Rosemary O'Neil." I introduce myself, extending a hand, knuckles up. The boy knows what to do here, as well, and lightly kisses them.

"I am Liam Eorl." He introduces in turn, but keeps my hand in his. "You are very pretty, Rosemary." He blurts, looking utterly confident in doing so. The statement, made so boldly, makes me flush and chuckle nervously. What was a lady supposed to do here?

 _Fight fire with fire._

"We- -why, thank you, Liam. You are handsome, yourself." I retort, a playful smirk betrayed by my flushed cheeks. Liam smiles.

"Thank you!" It shocks me to realize that this I had meant every word I'd just said, though I only said it in an attempt to pay in turn the slight fluster he gave me. Just then, Liam's father, Mr. Eorl, calls for his son and the small piece of entertainment I had found all afternoon had to leave. I followed at a distance and was surprised (but also very pleased) when Liam turned while walking to wave at me. "Bye, Rosemary!" He calls. I barely manage a wave back before cursing myself. A lady was supposed to return a farewell, wasn't she?

"How does he know your name?" Father asks, coming to stand beside me, drawing me back almost angrily. I gulp.

"Is it only proper for a lady to introduce herself, is it not, Father?" I explain tentatively. All I get is a curt nod and a 'I suppose so. Return inside.' for my efforts to be diplomatic.

 **[The Next Week]**

I was _still_ learning all about teatime when he came again. I hardly dared believe it when I heard his voice affirmed a request for fabric. I wanted nothing more than to simply run to him and begin an actual conversation, but I knew I'd never hear the end of these lessons if I did, so I used the first excuse to leave properly and then barely managed a sedate, graceful walk toward the stairs, which I scurried down as if I were being chased. I then forced myself to take a more sedate pace, like a proper lady would. I want to go faster, like an itch under my skin, but I make myself walk slower. Finally, I see him. And he sees me, smiles, and subtly waves to let me know he knew I was there without giving me away. I am content to remain in the doorway, out of sight, but still able to see Liam. He was handing his father the fabric and pins the man needed. He then happens to catch my eye. I smile in greeting and he winks at me in return. I flush a little and wave timidly.

"Rosemary, darling!" I hear my mother call. I sigh.

"Yes, mother?" I return, coming back toward her as a lady should do. After all, a lady shouldn't yell or raise her voice.

"Tea is ready in the parlor. Come." I smile. The parlor was in view of Liam! I nod and move gracefully alongside my mother and gently take my seat. "Now, you must learn to sip properly. Take the cup." I nod and do so, awaiting further instruction. "Arm extended, pinky out, sip. Never slurp." My mother instructs. I perform the assigned tasks as best I can. I then slowly and carefully return the cup to its saucer. "Again." I take the cup and await the order to continue, happening to glance at Liam. He's fiddling with things on the coffee table, smiling deviously at me. I force myself to return to my task, slowly bringing the cup to my lips, pinky and arm extended, listening to my mother rattle off the same instructions yet again. Mother nods approvingly. Then, as I am preparing to do it over again, look at Liam. As my teacup touches my lips, Liam brings a makeshift cup to his own lips and pretends to slurp a scrap of brown fabric with the funniest noise and expression on his face. I can't help a laugh, even though it causes me to spill tea all over my chest. Liam laughs, as well, and it's worth it.

"Rosemary!" My father snaps. I cringe, put my teacup down, and approach, not daring to look at Liam for fear of getting in more trouble, but I happen to catch the fearful, regretful expression on his face. I face my father. "Look at your dress." He growls. "Is this how we taught you to act?" He snaps. I pale a little and shake my head, but can't force words through my mouth. Liam is suddenly beside me.

"It's my fault, sir." He explains. "I made her laugh." He adds.

"I see." My father seethes, stepping closer. I cringe, knowing what my father would do. Sure enough, he slaps poor Liam across the face, the sound loud and sharp in the small room. "Stay away from my daughter." He barks. Everyone can only stand there in shocked silence and tears prick my eyes as I slip out and up to my room to cry.

Soon enough, though I can't tell you how long it took, my mother comes slowly into the room. I curl deeper into myself as I soak my pillow in tears. How could Father be so cruel?

"Because he wants you to have the life he thinks you deserve, and you cannot, in his eyes, afford any...distractions." I blink. I'd said that out loud? I rub my tear away and force myself to sit up.

"But, Mother, W- -the boy only made me laugh. How is that such a crime?" She sighs.

"He thinks it was a sign the boy was...interested in you." I flush, shocked. Of course, I couldn't tell my mother that she was right, but...how could father have read me that easily? I swallow.

"I...don't think he is. He is only a boy, about my age, Mother. Isn't it natural for boys to still be a bit childish in this stage?" I ask slowly, praying I'd avoid the topic of my 'distraction' with Liam for the time being. Mother nods.

"Well, yes, but your Father thinks intervening at this stage will avoid further interference with your education, darling. Isn't that worth it?" I shake my head.

"But, Mother, he humiliated poor Liam! There is no excuse! Father was cruel!" I protest, knowing that Mother would hear me out, at least. She sighs.

"Oh, darling. He's lower-class."

"That doesn't matter!" I want to scream, but instead make myself clench my fists and keep my voice relatively low. "He's a _boy_! Just a _child_! And Father _struck_ him like he strikes me for playing too long in the woods!" Mother's jaw sets and I know I've said the wrong thing.

"It is to correct you, young lady." She replies tersely, standing with giving me a disapproving glare. "You and every misbehaving child." My jaw trembles with the words I want to say, but I let my mother continue. "Do you understand?" I nod, blinking back fresh tears.

My mother, the one person I thought would understand, would stand with me, had abandoned me for the opposition.

And I am helpless against their combined might.

=#=#=#=#=

The next night, I see that someone has left a note in my windowsill. It was stiff with frost, so it was there all night. I eagerly take it in and open it.

 _Dearest Rosemary,_

 _It is my hope that you are well and that I am not intruding, but I have a proposition._

 _Would you meet me on the beach near your house come, say, quarter of an hour after teatime finishes?_

 _I only wish to see you again, see that smile and hear that laughter I so rarely see in your house._

 _Liam Phineas Eorl._

My heart skips a beat. Oh, dear! This was most improper!

But here I am, slipping out my window and making the small leap onto the ground. I abandon all propriety and run to the only one who constantly supports and allies themselves with me.

Liam.

Of course, my parents have no idea I am with Liam, but as long as I am home in an hour, they never seem to care.

I tell Liam that and he seems relieved, offering his hand and we run down the shore.

"I saw this yesterday." He says, pointing into a shallow area filled with coral and fish swimming around without a care. It was beautiful! My eyes widen in wonder.

"Oh, Liam!" I breath. "Lee, this is amazing!" it was made more so when Liam grins and we take off again, Liam showing me so many wondrous things I'd never noticed before, and we ended the day by creating sandcastles, where Liam told me that I was pretty and that he loved my freckles. I'd laughed giddily and hugged him. Hardly _anyone_ liked my freckles. I'd never felt happier as I skipped home.

Until my father snapped at me about the sand on my dress. I brushed it off and apologized, and Father seemed to dismiss the matter, which I was glad for.

Those visits became increasingly frequent and I found myself falling more into the world Liam created, the one he dreams of one day creating.

Where no one has to be ashamed or bite their tongue. Where they can truly be themselves and receive no admonishment or rebuke for it. He showed me so many new, wonderful things, I couldn't help but be enthralled and desperate for a part to play in this brand new world Liam would create.

Preferably at his side, with a wedding band on our hands, but _any_ part would suffice, as long as I could be with him.

=#=#=#=#=

The 'cycle of my unladylike behaviour' continued and so my father sent me to finishing school, the very day that Liam and Mr. Eorl came to complete my father's new cloths. I'd been locked in my bedroom and instructed to pack. With many tears and barely restrained yells of frustration and fury, I slowly bring myself to fll my suitcase. That done, I wash my face with cold water and dry it carefully.

No trace must be left of my tears. A true lady never show that she cries.

Or so my mother has told me. Repeatedly, when my parents forbade any more excursions and dalliances with the 'lower class filth'. I'd bitten my tongue til it nearly bled, but it did no good. They saw through me and discovered my 'rebellious streak'.

All I wanted was to be myself, to be accepted, no matter what, but my own family could never give me that, so to Liam I would always turn.

Or so I thought.

My suitcase is carried out to the car and all that's left is for me to walk out the door and into the carriage. But that seems so impossible.

And yet, I find myself carriage that's pulling away, tears brimming. In front of my father, no less. Liam's distressed cry of my name does nothing to help. I have to pull a book out of my carry-on bag to cover my face and pretend to read it so I don't reveal my tears.

=#=#=#=#=

The first letter was a shock, but a most welcome one. It was hardly a week into my term. I was dreading it.

I didn't fit in at all. For one, my Irish red hair was different. So were my freckles.

My father immigrated from Ireland and his genes made me different then all the other girls here. And that made me miserable.

So Liam's letter made me the happiest I'd been since leaving home.

 _Dearest Rosemary,_

 _I don't know if this letter will find you, but I pray it does, and that it finds you as well as one can be in a school like yours._

 _Father and I aren't getting much business lately, unfortunately. But Father seems confident that we will find more customers soon._

 _On another note, I saw this fabric and thought it would look beautiful on you. So I snuck away one of Father's scraps to send to you. Do you like it?_

He went on to detail his address and the small jobs his father acquired lately.

I stayed up into the night writing my reply.

Dear Liam,

I quite enjoyed your thoughtful gift of the fabric. I tried it on my wrist to see how it looked and it complimented my skin wonderfully. Thank you for thinking of me.

To be frank, your letter has been the highlight of my term here. The other girls are not the epitome of proper ladylike behavior and tease me constantly. Mainly about my wild hair and my freckles. As such, I am finding that I do not fit in here at all, but your letter was quite the morale booster.

In fact, if it were not for the teasing and belittling, I would be able to derive a small amount of joy in the classes, if only at how utterly pointless they seem. There are entire classes devoted to the proper etiquette for dining, as well as socializing and relaxing after the meal, for example.

Sincerely Yours,

Rosemary Charity O'Neil

For some reason, I was nervous sealing and sending the letter, but also felt a sense of elation and relief that Liam hadn't simply forgotten me and moved on to another starry-eyed girl that wouldn't have to leave for finishing school.

=#=#= **[Years Later]** =#=#=

It was finally over. I'd completed finishing school and was now free! I'd brought back every single letter, trinket, and scrap Liam had ever sent in a small wooden box I kept locked with the key on a chain around my neck.

It took a mere day for the man I'd grown so attached to to come to my parents' house and retrieve me. Of course, my parents warned me, lectured me, and all but forbade me to go to him, but I refused, standing my ground.

"I'd rather live my life running the risks of poverty with Liam's love than be stuck in misery with you or some other prick you marry me off to!" I'd finally screamed, seconds before running with my bag out to meet Liam. My mother seemed utterly shocked and my father furious, but I couldn't care less. I stormed beyond them, fed up with the whole charade they tried to force me to live. Once out the doors, I all but leapt into Liam's waiting arms and together we raced down the street, hand in hand.

Off to the world that we'd design together.


End file.
